ATF 7 He'd a Give us Wings
by retirw
Summary: The guys are sent to New Orleans for a seminar. The boys are bored.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note// indicates thoughts projected or read by another/ _italic writing indicates personal thoughts. _

Their still not mine. I'm still broke. I still want them. Would someone give them to me please? I promise to share.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

He'd a Give Us Wings

ATF Offices of Team 7

Denver, Colorado

Six members of ATF Team 7 watched the door of their superior's office from their desks with trepidation. Larabee's curses carried easily into the outer office.

"Ezra, are ya in trouble?" Vin Tanner drawled, using the opportunity to take a break from the hated paperwork.

"Mr. Tanner! I am insulted sir," Ezra responded with his characteristic theatrics. He had only joined the team two weeks earlier. The aloof man had proven quite capable of holding his own among the misfits.

"You didn't answer the question," JD observed, his pencil thoughtfully tapping on the desk, while he leaned back in his chair.

"I am unaware of any action of mine which would have resulted in Mr. Larabee's diatribe," Ezra exclaimed. "What perchance have you and Mr. Wilmington embarked upon recently?" he asked smoothly, deflecting the blame once more.

"Can't think of any thing that would set him off like this," Buck decided after along moment of considering his recent sins. "Vin what'd you do?" Buck questioned.

Vin shook his head "I been real good lately," he said innocently.

Chris stood at his office door glaring out at his team. "Children are we through?" he whispered.

Glances were exchanged silent agreement met.

"He did it" they chorused. All fingers were pointing at Buck. Except Buck's, of course, he seemed unable to decide weather to point at Ezra or Vin. Buck glared at his pointing team mates.

"Unfortunately we all did it" Chris sighed. Chris was the center of attention immediately. "Because we are the most recently formed ATF unit, voices on high have determined that we could use more training," Chris snarled.

Anger, disgust and irritation were the easiest emotions to identify among the team. "Ah Hell!" Vin answered for all of them.

"Tomorrow morning at 5:10 AM we are to catch a flight to New Orleans for a training seminar," Chris directed.

"5:10 in the morning?" Ezra interrupted, turning dramatically in his desk chair while the coffee he had been drinking practically came back out his nose.

"We will be there for 10 glorious days suffering through lectures and training classes," Chris continued, snorting partially for being interrupted and partially from amusement at Ezra's behavior.

"Chris does I gotta...," Vin began.

"Yes, if I have to go each and everyone of you is going to suffer with me," Chris glared at the squirming men, his tone was no nonsense.

"Reckon I can get there day after tommara," Vin offered.

"The flight leaves at 5:10," Chris warned.

"I'se gonna ride mah bike down," Vin explained. Chris blinked at the apparent defiance, then glowered at the sharpshooter.

"You fly," he ordered.

"Chris," Vin's voice lowered.

"Plane Tanner," Chris left no room for argument. Vin looked down at his desk and refused to meet Chris' eyes. The warm glow in the back of his head that Chris associated with Tanner seemed to dim to a barely noticeable flicker.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Early AM the next day

Denver International Airport

Everyone was at the airport to catch the flight. Vin stood across the boarding area from his team looking out a window. Ezra frowned at the body language he was observing. It was screaming that there was something amiss with their young sharpshooter.

"What's wrong with Junior?" Buck nodded to the figure in the shadowed corner.

"He's pissed," Chris snarled.

Ezra stared for a moment in disbelief. _These two men always so in synch with each other that they could practically finish each others sentences. And yet, here was their team leader, so capable of reading the most complicated and dangerous of situations, so completely off the mark. How could he be so totally blind to Vin's distress. Granted they had been overworked lately and none of them wanted to go on this farcical training mission, but still. _The southerner shook his head sadly and took the proverbial bull by the horns.

"No, Mr. Larabee it is much more than that," Ezra answered.

"Ezra?" Chris demanded.

"Look at him Mr. Larabee. What do you see?" Ezra asked softly.

"He's furious," Chris answered tersely.

"He's awfully tense," JD noted cautiously with considerable concern. Chris looked back and studied Vin with Ezra's reprimand and JD's concern still ringing in his ears.

"Shit!" Chris sighed, his shoulders sagged with the weight of realization. He ran a hand through his hair as he considered his next action.

"Yes, Mr. Larabee," Ezra agreed.

Chris turned from their little unit, and walked over to Vin, stopping well back. "Cowboy, what's the problem?" he asked in a conciliatory tone..

Vin turned turbulent blue eyes towards him. /Got me some trouble being cooped up. Don't matter now. Was a poor idea ridin' tha bike./ Vin offered with a strained grin.

"Are you going to be able to do this?" Larabee asked softly.

"Don't see much choice," Vin sighed.

"I feel a bit guilty here Cowboy," Chris shifted slightly.

"Good than ya will let me have tha winda seat," Vin offered a lop-sided grin. /My fault shoulda said somethin' earlier./

"I'll even let you have the window seat," Chris agreed. _Glad we got that's settled I was missing my warm fuzzy. _

A snigger drew Chris attention back to Tanner.

"Yer warm fuzzy," Vin grinned unrepentantly. Tanner was completely unfazed by the death glare aimed in his direction. Chris shook his head and returned to the already relieved team.

"You two settle your problem?" Buck demanded.

"Yeah, Vin's a bit more claustrophobic then I knew," Chris revealed.

"This is gonna be a fun trip," Buck groaned.

"Are we there yet?" Josiah piped up.

"Shoot me now," Chris sighed.

"That Mr. Larabee can be arranged," Ezra smirked. "I am rather out of sorts this morning," he reminded.

77777777777777777777777777777777 7777777 7777777777777777777777777777777777

New Orleans Airport

Early Evening

Hours later they arrived in New Orleans. It might have been decades later for the roundabout way thy had been forced to fly. Bad weather, delays and unruly strangers all conspired to slow them down.

"Remind me to stake the idiot who made our reservations out over an anthill," Josiah moaned as he rubbed the circulation back into his legs.

"I am unable to ascertain why it was necessary to fly to Chicago to arrive in New Orleans," Ezra exclaimed in a peeved tone.

"Who the hell did you piss off Larabee? They sent us coach. It's gonna take days to get the kinks out," Buck griped.

Vin suddenly pushed past them heading for a door in full flight. The look on his face booked no resistance from other passengers as the usually polite man elbowed his way through. Moving at as much of a run as the crowd would allow. "He didn't even remember his carry-on," JD picked it up as he passed Vin's empty seat.

"Chris, I'll walk back," JD stated firmly.

"I know I died 'cause hell's trapped on a plane with Ezra, JD and Buck," Nathan grimaced as the feeling returned to his legs.

They finally caught sight of Vin outside the doors beyond the luggage carousel. Leaving him to recover his equilibrium in the hot, humid, but wonderfully outside air of the Big Easy while they retrieved the luggage. Of course, being team 7 once more fate took a hand.

7777777777777777777777777777777777 7777777 777777777777777777777777777777777

"Why's mine the only bag they lost?" JD griped following the other men to join Vin outside.

"I'll catch up at the hotel," Chris gritted.

"If your going to a bar your taking the rest of us," Buck declared.

"Immediate Care Center," Chris sighed. Everyone turned to Chris with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked.

"I may have some broken fingers," Chris admitted offering his left hand for Nathan perusal.

"Vin?" Nathan asked softly watching the sharpshooter holding himself upright against a tree on the lawn.

"He grabbed the armrest when they locked the doors down in Chicago. Didn't notice my hand was already there," Chris answered. "Don't tell him," Chris demanded.

"Junior ain't stupid. He's gonna notice splints or a cast," Buck retorted.

"Poor kid," Josiah sighed "I could see his seat quiver from across the aisle".

"It would have been better if it wasn't so crowded from Chicago," Nathan allowed.


	2. Chapter 2

Immediate Care Center

New Orleans

The whole team ended up going to the immediate care center with Chris. "We're lucky they didn't arrest us at the car rental desk," Nathan admitted.

"What did they expect they had a Chevy Chevette for all seven of us," Buck started up in disgust.

"Good thing they got the club wagon in or it would have got real ugly," JD observed.

"Mr. Tanner seems to be calming to some degree," Ezra remarked from his stance by a window. "He has slowed from a run to a steady jog now," Ezra reported dryly.

Chris walked out his left arm was in a sling. "What do you say we let Vin have our travel planner?" Chris asked.

"Sounds a little extreme," Nathan ventured.

"Nothings broke some deep bruising is all. Ice for the next 24 hrs. then I can loose the sling," Chris recited the findings and Doctor's orders, as they exited the clinic.

"I'se sorry," Vin sighed when Chris approached. Dropping his eyes in guilt after his first word.

"You didn't mean it Cowboy. It's just bruised," Chris soothed the upset man.

"I shoulda had more control," Vin muttered in disgust.

"It's all right," Chris brushed Vin's shoulder lightly.

"Are you going to ride in the van with us or run alongside," Chris teased.

"Figure I'd have ta slow down fer tha' piece a shit," Vin smirked. That seemed to break up the lingering tension and all seven piled into the club wagon to head over to the hotel, hopeful that their luck would change.

777777777777777777777777777777777 7777777 7777777777777777777777777777777777

Law Enforcement Conference

New Orleans, Louisiana

Arriving at the hotel the men checked in, got the key cards and headed for their rooms.

"Why'd they have to loose my stuff," JD lamented as he followed the others. The men discovered they had been placed in two suites.

"Things are looking up," Josiah looked at the sitting room.

"Guys!" Nathan called. The two bedrooms of their suite contained one queen-size bed each.

"Just great," Buck stomped to the door.

"Buck?" JD demanded.

"I'm gonna find me a bar and kill the pain," Buck allowed.

They could hear Chris' furious tones through the wall. "Figure maybe we need to rescue Vin and Ezra?" Josiah asked. Buck cautiously walked over and knocked on the door to the other suite.

Ezra answered his hair mussed from dragging his fingers through it. His tie was askew. His shirt was partially untucked.

"What?" he snarled.

"Drink, lounge, I'll buy the first," Buck responded. Ezra blinked then forced a smile. Stepping into the hall he gathered Buck's arm into the crook of his arm.

"Mr. Wilmington have I ever shared how bewitched I am by your charming magnetism?" Ezra purred.

Buck grinned, "It ain't gonna work. Ya can't have my bed. Your shaped all to wrong and your way to high maintenance."

"My dear Mr. Wilmington, nothing ventured, nothing gained," Ezra sighed. "Perhaps I could interest you in a friendly game of cards?" Ezra grinned.

"No, and yah got to many damn teeth you shark," Buck laughed.

"Queen-size?" Josiah smiled.

"No, that pitiful excuse for a suite contains not one but 2 full size beds and the couch makes a rack for a third," Ezra came close to whining.

"You know what Chris said about our travel planner?" Nathan growled.

"Yeah, give 'em to Vin," JD responded.

"Let's take turns," Nathan offered. Heads nodded in agreement.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777 7777777 777777777777777777777777777777

Hotel

Late that Evening

"No, No, NO!" JD almost screamed.

"JD?" Buck charged out of the bathroom, gun in hand, dripping water onto the floor.

"This is cause for justifiable homicide," JD stormed out of the room a sheaf of papers in hand.

"Chris!" JD pounded on the other suite door.

"What now?" Chris snarled. Opening the door he was surprised to find a truly furious JD. It was so completely out of character. Dunne was usually extremely respectful to the senior agents. At this moment JD was chewing up iron bars and spitting out nails.

"If we had waited we could have caught a 8:30 am flight out of Denver and been here an hour and a half earlier," JD brandished the pages. Ezra snatched the sheets from JD's hand and began scanning the information.

"Those overspending, poorly dressed creatins! It would have saved the ATF $21.15 per person to have utilized the more humane flight. Not only was it scheduled for a slightly more civilized time, we could have flown business class with more ample leg room," Ezra almost sobbed.

"Find out who did this and take care of them," Chris ordered in a deadly whisper.

7777777777777777777777777777777777 7777777 777777777777777777777777777777777

Conference

First Morning

The men each headed for the seminar after breakfast. The first meeting was for all the attendees, so the men found seating together in a back corner of the ballroom being used as a classroom for the day.

"They could have found someone who could pronounce the material correctly," Ezra winced at yet another mispronunciation.

"Nah if they did that then folks would notice how monotone this dude is," JD responded with a groan.

"Page 34, subsection 4, paragraph 11," Vin whispered in his gravely tones.

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Tanner?" Ezra inquired.

"He's recitin' straight outta tha manual," Vin growled as he squirmed, once again tried to get comfortable.

"Why bless your little heart," Ezra blinked at the information.

"You memorized the manual?" Nathan whispered over in shock.

"I'se tolt ta read tha dang thing," Vin growled at the sudden attention he was garnering from his friends.

"You memorized it," Josiah frowned in disbelief.

"Got in a habit a 'memberin' stuff," Vin sighed really wishing they'd go back to griping about the monotone speaker.

"Easier than reading it again," Chris softly explained. Stunned looks lingered on Vin.

_Dyslexia and the effects on day to day life. _Ezra mused as he watched Vin shift yet again. Lunch finally rolled around. The only saving grace for a miserable day thus far, was the fellowship they enjoyed over their meal. After a meal of mostly flavored cardboard the men headed off to different clinics.

77777777777777777777777777777777 7777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777

Conference

1st Afternoon

Chris cursed softly as he sank into a chair. _Leadership and You, Doesn't anyone have an imagination?_

7777777

Buck settled in quite happily next to several very attractive ladies, his class was on procedures and obtaining evidence. _I'm gonna need a new black book by the end of this thing. _Buck grinned cheerfully.

7777777

Nathan sighed as he sat through a mandatory class on basic first aid for all agents. _**Basic First Aid? **I'd like to get through just one morning with out needing my **ADVANCED **trauma training._

_7777777_

Josiah was enjoying himself by the time his class on ethics was over. _Look how the instructor flinches every time I ask a question. Damn I'm good. _He settled back with a pleased smirk.

7777777

Ezra was thoroughly enjoying the way Josiah was terrorizing their instructor. He sat watching Josiah work. _Ten minutes and I will aid Mr. Sanchez in routing this ignorant ass. I would wager 3 to 1 that the instructor will leave the room. _

7777777

Vin ignored the spiel on several long range rifles. He sat silent in a back corner next to a window.

"Tanner," an instructor yelled. "Please give us your expert opinion, since you don't need this class," the man snarled. Vin flushed slightly.

"Tha .223 is too light a bullet. A leaf er such kin shift tha trajectory. Too much power fer most of our work. Punches through and keeps going that ain't a good thing in a crowd. Seen tha bullet shatter instead a takin' out a neck vertebrae. Man went on ta kill 3 more people for he were took down," Vin answered. The instructor paused a moment.

"What about the weapons?" he demanded.

"The Weatherby is reliable. Need ta fine tune tha trigger though. Poorly designed feed system tends ta hang up. Has eleven working parts in the firing mechanism alone. That's asking for problems. Have they improved the safety? It would hang pretty bad some times," Vin responded in a calm manner as he pointed to each weapon.

"You're familiar with these weapons?" the instructor asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Vin replied briefly.

"When?" the man demanded.

"Classified information," Vin looked back out the window ignoring the stuttering instructor.

7777777

JD was in heaven playing with all the new surveillance equipment. Instructors frowned as JD opened equipment and prodded around. Within an hour they sat at the table watching as JD had their new toys doing stuff they hadn't been designed to. They frowned as bugs were put through a torture test of amazing proportions. They were drowned. Thrown against the wall. Walked on, heated up, frozen and a one point several bugs were doused in alcohol and set on fire. When an instructor protested. JD would respond with an incident where a bug failed in the field due to the test in question.

"Alcohol and fire?" an instructor asked in disbelief.

"Yeah we got one flambeeed," JD chuckled. Finally JD grinned holding up three types of gadgets. "Can I get some of these?" he asked.

77777777777777777777777777777777777 7777777 77777777777777777777777777777777


	3. Chapter 3

Day 1 Evening

The men gathered for diner at a local restaurant. The restaurant was full of other attendee's of the seminar. Conversation was exchanged among the tables as people compared their day and complained about the next day's agenda.

The others watched in amusement as Buck made a move on the waitress. Laughing at Buck the men paid for their meal and left. "She really cut you down to size," JD chortled.

"She's just playing hard ta get," Buck grinned at the skeptical men.

Reaching the street Vin stopped walking. Chris turned realizing Vin was no longer with them. Tanner was studying a figure on a red Harley Davidson across the street. Black leather covered the rider. A helmet with a full tinted face shield covered the head turned towards Vin. The bike made a quick U-turn and pulled over to the curb.

"Vin Tanner!" the husky voice exclaimed. Vin had a lop-sided grin on his face as the bike was parked and the figure clamored off. "Where ya been Soft Foot?" the Texas voice asked.

"'Round," Vin spoke huskily. The others watched in open mouthed amazement as Vin was pulled into a hug. Buck cocked an eyebrow as the stranger's hands moved to pinch Vin's butt. He grinned when the helmet was removed revealing the red hair tamed into a French braid. The woman settled back leaning against the bike. Vin was pulled into the her arms. Arms were wrapped around each other. For a long moment they rested their foreheads against each other. Some quick whispers were exchanged.

"Chris I'll see ya fer breakfast," Vin drawled. "I'll be here." Vin handed over a business card. Before it had really sank in Vin was wearing a helmet sitting behind the stranger disappearing into traffic.

77777777777777777777777777777777777 7777777 77777777777777777777777777777777

"Was Vin just propositioned?" JD asked softly.

"They seemed to know each other," Nathan spoke cautiously.

"Junior, has mighty fine taste," a grinning Buck remarked. "Junior sure wasn't acting shy just now was he?"

7777777777777777777777777777777777 7777777 777777777777777777777777777777777

Conference Day 2

Morning

Chris sat back to enjoy the show the next morning at breakfast. The two riders on the red Harley arrived in time to catch many of the ATF, FBI and Police Department seminar attendees on their way to or from breakfast at the hotel. The pair made their way to the table where the rest of the team stood at their approach.

"Charlie this is my team," Vin said then introduced each man. "Fellas this here is Lt. Charlene Chain," Vin softly spoke.

"Lieutenant?" Chris asked gently.

"US Army, Military Police," she answered quietly. Vin took Charlie's coat as Chris seated her. Buck blinked and JD was speechless as a sleeveless athletic shirt was revealed. No one could mistake that figure for a man's. Meals were ordered and soon the conversation was freely flowing.

"How long have you known Vin?" Chris asked.

"Fifteen years or so," she smiled over at the sharpshooter.

"We's with tha same foster family a spell," Vin growled making it plain the subject wasn't open for discussion.

"You kept in touch all that time?" Josiah soothed.

"Lost track of each other after a couple of moves. Met up again when Vin was put in my husband's unit," Charlie had a sad look in her eyes. "Vin stayed in touch after Sean was killed."

She smiled softly at the Texan. Charlie excused herself for a moment going to the restroom. Vin fished out a dollar and got change to feed the parking meter on the Harley. While he was gone Charlie made her way back to the table.

"Mr. Larabee," Charlie began.

"It's Chris," Larabee offered.

"Chris," she hesitated with a troubled look. "He's able to protect himself better than any man I've ever known. Has Vin talked to you about his past?" she asked quickly watching Vin through the window.

"Very little," Chris frowned not sure where the conversation was heading..

"You take care of him. He's special, but he's awful fragile in some ways," Charlie tried to convey her concern before Vin returned.

Chris relaxed and smiled. Nodding he answered firmly "He's not alone". Charlie gave a beautiful smile in return. The conspirators quickly changed the subject as the Texan returned.

After breakfast Charlie gave Vin a quick hug and kiss. "Next time sugar," she said. "Pleased ta met ya'll," she smiled at the rest of the men. Quickly she headed to the door.

"Charlie ...," Vin called then his voice trailed off.

"I know sugar. I love you too. Fly high Falcon," she flashed a beautiful smile.

"Be happy," Vin answered. Vin watched as the Harley started and she pulled away from the curb.

"Mighty fine woman," Buck spoke cautiously.

"One of tha finest," Vin acknowledged.

"You two making plans?" Chris asked directly.

"Nah, we's buddies it wouldn't work," Vin replied.

"Does Charlie feel the same?" Josiah frowned.

"Yeah, we talked about it a few times. I really hope she finds somebody," Vin replied honestly.

"I don't remember any of my Navy buddies looking like that," Buck grinned wickedly.

"Didn't have the right kinda friends," Vin smirked. After several more attempts to get a rise out of Vin, Buck sat glowering.

"Mr. Wilmington, Mr. Tanner is far to...mellow for you to disturb him this morning," Ezra commented.

"Mellow that's a good way to describe it," Josiah grinned at the flushed Texan.

"Buddies, huh?" Chris teased.

"Hell Chris when are you and Mary gonna git tagether and scratch some itches, so ya stop tormentin' other folks," Vin fired back. Chris glared at the grins exhibited around the table.

"I wonder if perchance Ms. Chain is otherwise engaged next Tuesday evening?" Ezra considered aloud.

"Ez ya leave Charlie alone. I like ya but ya ain't what she needs," Vin warned in a serious tone.

"Heavens no! Ms. Chain is a beautiful woman, but frankly I was considering the possibility of the two of you getting you two together again then," Ezra explained. Chris frowned and then chuckled soon Josiah caught on. Then it clicked with Nathan.

"What's sa damn funny?" Vin demanded.

"Ezra wants you mellow for the flight home," Josiah rumbled. Vin's lips twitched and finally settled into a grin.

7777777777777777777777777777777777 7777777 777777777777777777777777777777777

The team quickly discovered that the cold water in the showers was cut off when a toilet was flushed in either suite. At times the hot water would suddenly cease only to resume with no warning. JD's luggage was still was missing. The seminars were possibly getting even worse.

Chris slipped a chair under the door knob when he entered his room. The practical jokers were working overtime. Chris carefully checked for booby traps before he lay down on the bed. Larabee considered recent events with a wry grin.

_The look on Nathan's face when he discovered all his underwear had been replace with silk thongs...Noticed he didn't throw 'em out when he bought new ones though._

_JD damn near had his sneakers on and tied before he realized someone had vaselined the insides..._

_I never thought it would be Josiah dropping the water balloons off the balcony. Thought that would have been Buck. Maybe Vin claiming it was target practice..._

_I don't think Ezra's slept a wink since he woke up in the lobby. I wonder how they got the bed down there anyway? _

_Vin's taken to carrying his blankets out onto the balcony and sleeping out there. He's sleeping with a paint ball gun every since they salted his sheets._

_How those jokers got Nathan involved I can't figure. How in hell they put me in that body cast without waking me..._

_When I figure out who saran wrapped the toilet bowl their dead meat..._

_Ezra's running a betting parlor out of his room..._

_Wonder which one of them it was that sewed the fly shut on all of Buck's pants. They even super glued the fly of the pair he had on at the time..._

_The New Orleans Police Department was awful understanding about them kidnaping Officer Nelson's horse. It leaves some interesting questions though. How'd the horse get drunk and why was he in an elevator in the city building. I mean how do you get a drunk horse past security?_


	4. Chapter 4

Conference Day 9

Seminar on Apprehension

On the ninth day the team gathered for a exercise in take down and self defense moves. "Who's this jerk?" Buck grimaced as a federal Marshall was taken down hard.

"He's being awful rough," the concerned healer in Nathan was out in full force. Their instructor, Ben Weber, seemed less interested in teaching than in just beating the shit out of them. He was pushing the line on physical and verbal abuse. Weber and his assistant took turns on the mats with the students. Weber seemed to be taking great pleasure in pushing the limits with the smaller or less trained personnel.

Chris watched with concern as Vin paced near the doors. Tanner had been watching Weber's actions and the joy the instructor was taking in battering his pupils was eating away at the sharpshooter. The barely tame man had been stuck inside classrooms for the last nine days and now this instructor was offending his sense of justice. The hair on the back of Chris' neck was starting to rise. He didn't like the feeling whatsoever. Instead of the now familiar 'warm fuzzy'. Vin's presence was agitated and disturbing.

"Mr. Tanner is quite overwrought," Ezra noted.

"The walls are closing in," Chris grunted.

"This isn't good," Josiah exclaimed, "Weber is going to try to set Vin off". Vin walked over took a seat by Chris. Chris kept darting glances at Vin.

_It's like he's preparing for a bust._ Chris realized suddenly.

Josiah limped back to his seat, Nathan was fussing quietly as he checked out Josiah's leg. "I think it's just bruised," he finally allowed. JD handed over an ice pack.

"Thank you Brother," Josiah sighed. Chris, Buck and Nathan were sporting bruises and Ezra a sprained wrist.

"If he tries that shit on JD I'm gonna shoot him," Buck swore softly.

"Tanner your next," Weber called with a smirk. Vin sauntered out onto the mat facing Weber. "Well, well look at all the pretty hair," Weber sneered.

"Yer comb-over needs attention," Vin returned with a matching smirk..

"Pretty Boy, your gonna suffer some then I'm going to break your playmate in half," Weber growled nodding towards JD. Vin's whole demeanor changed.

"Ya won't touch JD," Vin warned.

_Vin's going to take him apart. _As one Team 7 had a single thought. They were prepared to put an end to things before Vin killed him. Weber ordered Vin into a restrained position, from which Vin was to attempt to free himself. The watching agents were unable to follow the moves. The end result was Vin was free and Weber was wearing handcuffs lying on the mat.

"That skinny kid's damn good," an older US Marshall named Gerard exclaimed. Weber was freed and ordered Vin into another position. Chris cursed as Weber went for Vin's eyes. Vin went under the move and rolled out of reach. Springing to his feet he danced out of Weber's clutches. Vin twisted, turned, kicked and punched staying out of Weber's grasp. Team 7 was on it's feet preparing to put an end to the farce. Gerrard's team of US Marshals surged to their feet at the same time.

Weber's assistant took Vin off his feet allowing Weber to reach Tanner. A brutal scuffle ensued. Weber was cursing and grunting. Vin fought in silence. Gerrard grasped the assistant and tossed him to Josiah. "Why aren't you stopping it?" Gerrard asked Chris.

"Vin blacked both my eyes last time I broke up one of his fights," Chris grimaced in sympathy as Weber landed a punch. Deputy Marshall Cooper spoke to Nathan.

"Weber must out weigh him by a 100 pounds. He's got at least 6 inches on Tanner. He's going to kill your friend," She spluttered.

"Junior's tougher than ya'd think," Buck reassured.

"Ouch! that had to hurt," JD groaned when Vin planted a knee under Weber's chin.

"I never saw some of these moves before," Cosmo spoke in awe.

"I would wager Mr. Tanner finishes Mr. Weber in the next 90 seconds," Ezra declared.

"Your on $20!" Cosmo replied. Vin somehow acquired a head lock on Weber.

"42 seconds," Ezra held his hand out. Cosmo shook his head and pulled out his wallet. Gerrard gasped as he noted the arm position.

"Vin leave him," Chris ordered softly. Vin kept his hold, the tension in his arms clearly visible.

"Tanner, stand down. Stand down now!" Chris thundered. Vin looked up slowly.

"Ah hell Chris I jus' wanna break his neck," Vin offered a lopsided grin.

"It's very rude for a guest to leave rubbish strewn about, Mr. Tanner," Ezra lectured.

"Junior, let's go get ya one of them hot chocolates you like so much," Buck suggested settling on his haunches next to the tracker.

"Wit' whip cream?" Vin asked.

"Them chocolate sprinkles too," Buck sighed in relief as Vin finally freed the terrified Weber.

"Whip Cream and sprinkles?" Bobby, one of the Marshals asked with a soft chuckle.

"Vin's got a powerful sweet tooth," Nathan explained.

"Ah Shit!" Vin groaned as he climbed to his feet. Vin snarled "I'se fine," as Nathan strode over with a determined look.

"Yah ain't fine," Chris snarled back. Vin sighed and stood for Nathan's examination.

"Thank you Agent Tanner," an unfamiliar voice spoke. Vin turned and looked at a grizzled well built older man. "Andrew Smith, I've written up Weber numerous times for excessive force. If you will report this I can finally get rid of him," Smith spoke.

"He's gonna kill somebody way he's actin'," Vin agreed, panting softly. "Couple of them moves was to kill er cripple". The two men moved over to a bench and Smith pulled out a tape recorder.

Chris who had been watching Gerrard, realized that something was bothering the experienced Marshall. Gerrard kept turning back to study Vin.

"Why's Tanner bothering you?" he asked protectively.

"I've met that kid somewhere. For the life of me I can't place him," Gerrard frowned at the sharpshooter.

"Let's figure it out over dinner," Buck suggested.

After Nathan finished checking over the walking wounded to his satisfaction they separated briefly to shower and change clothes. A short time later they met up again in the lobby to walk to a local restaurant together.

77777777777777777777777777777 7777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777

Restaurant

They pushed some tables together to make room for all of them to eat.

"Coop, you remember Tanner?" Gerrard asked softly as they sat down.

"Sam I've been trying to place him all day," she admitted.

"Do I know you young Man?" Sam Gerrard finally asked.

"Was wondering if ya'd 'member," Vin answered softly. He then shyly addressed Agent Cooper. "Ya feelin' better Ma'am?"

"Oklahoma," she blurted smiling widely.

"Bobby Badel," Cosmo murmured his eyes danced looking over at Gerrard.

"The smart ass in the parking garage," Gerrard glared.

"Iffen ya'd run faster ya coulda caught 'em. Ya done good chasin' 'em down fer an old feller like you," Vin smirked as Sam scowled at him. The whole group laughed at the exchange, settling down to an enjoyable evening together.

7777777777777777777777777777777 7777777 777777777777777777777777777777777777

Airport

Denver, Colorado

The team arrived back in Denver. Glances were shared and Chris was pinned with six glares. "Alright everybody take the day off tomorrow. You've earned it," Chris sighed tiredly. "Be at the office at 8:45 Thursday morning. I'm going to see our Travel Planer you're welcome to come with me," Chris had a mean look in his eyes.

"We wouldn't miss it," Josiah grunted. Vin nodded and headed rapidly for the exit.

"Grab Vin's bag would you?" Chris asked Buck as the carousel rotated the duffel bag past them.

"I'll see that Junior gets it Thursday," Buck promised.

"Is it the flying or the closed in that bothers him so much?" Nathan wondered out loud.

"Closed in and so many people crowding him," Chris answered.

777777777777777777777777777777777 7777777 7777777777777777777777777777777777

"Who?" Chris demanded Thursday morning.

"JT Sloan," Ezra answered softly.

"Where?" Chris glared.

"Fourth floor room 412," Ezra replied. Chris turned and stalked out of the office the other six fell in behind him taking up flanking positions as the headed out. Other agents quickly stepped into door ways to avoid the approaching group. Relieved sighs were heard as the hunters passed by. The elevator doors opened and the occupants rapidly vacated for the men waiting. The doors closed.

"I don't want to be them," Jeff Wilson of team 3 whispered.

"Who?" a new agent demanded.

"The poor fool that has all of Team 7 hunting them," Mark Johns of Team 1 answered.

777777777777777777777777777777777 7777777 7777777777777777777777777777777777

Local Diner

Denver, Colorado

Lunch Time

"Man I thought Larabee was bad," Agent Johns admitted over lunch.

"Don't let that peaceful manner fool you Josiah Sanchez is worthy of notice when he's righteous," Agent Walker shook a fry for emphasis.

"Did he really ask Sloan the condition of his soul?" Alfred Miller asked.

"Yeah, he did."

"All the while Jackson was sharpening a knife sitting on the edge of Sloan's desk," Walker answered.

"I thought Jackson was going to perform a autopsy right then," The rookie Stuart reflected in awe.

"Jeez did ya see Dunne?" Jeff Wilson asked awed.

"Reckon Sloan's going to find his missing suitcase?" Walker smirked.

"I would," Wilson retorted, "that baby-faced kid was scary".

"It was a nice touch Wilmington telling the secretaries what Sloan did to 'em," Agent Jack Walker chuckled.

"Sloan is in deep, deep kimchee with the ladies all right," Johns chortled.

"Standish is something else isn't he? He was just so cool about the whole thing," Ferguson spoke up from another table.

"How does he get that kind of information?" the rookie asked the others.

"Don't know, don't want to know. Just glad I wasn't the target," Walker instructed kindly.

"Tanner never even spoke," Ferguson shook his head.

"Larabee has nothing on that one," Johns shuddered.

"I thought Tanner was the calming influence," Walker sighed.

"Not today," several men answered softly.

"Tanner just glared and Sloan wet himself," Stuart whispered in disbelief. Agent Tony Melton walked over to the table.

"Sloan's asked for a transfer to Alaska," he laughed.

"Alaska?" Voices questioned.

"Guess he heard Tanner and Standish don't like the cold," Melton snickered.

The End

* * *

For your information:

Anyone who has ever been to a sleep over or an old fashioned chivaree will remember some of the pranks. Since there were no newlyweds I didn't bell the bed.

Animals can and will get drunk. Horses love beer and find it quite easy to empty long necks. It isn't easy to load a drunken horse into a trailer though. As they say that is another story.

The greased sneakers were a lot kinder than the original get even. My brother Darryl put straight pins in the toes of Micheal's sneakers.

One time we really did move a bed with a sleeping inhabitant out into the courtyard of their apartment.

And yes there is a little bit of a cross over in there. The Fugitive and U. S. Marshalls


End file.
